


Happy Birthday, Agent Coulson

by ereshai



Series: Happy Birthday To You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oh crap is this a song fic?, Singing, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint serenades Phil on his birthday, Marilyn Monroe-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Agent Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Ralkana made a post on tumblr about Phil's birthday being today (July 8), and I was inspired to write this incredibly short piece of fluff. You may assign blame as you see fit.
> 
> I have shamelessly reworded Marilyn Monroe's version of the birthday song that she sang to President Kennedy.

Phil sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. He was running right on schedule, and if he hurried a bit, he might be able to escape before-

Clint cleared his throat from the doorway.

 _Too late_ , Phil thought, and turned to see what Clint had in store for him.

He was standing in the doorway, the red, white, and blue throw from the crouch wrapped around him like a patriotic fur coat. His bare toes were peeking out from underneath it. Clint caught his eyes and smirked. He took a gliding step into the room, letting the throw fall just enough to reveal his muscular shoulders. It was ridiculous and sexy and Phil couldn’t hold back his smile. Then Clint opened his mouth and sang, his voice low and sultry.

“ _Happy birthday to you_  
 _Happy birthday to you_  
 _Happy birthday, Agent Coulson_  
 _Happy birthday to you_.”

As he sang, he sashayed closer to Phil, letting the throw dip a little lower with every step. He paused every so often to strike a pose, baring his naked leg or performing a little shoulder shimmy.  
  
 _“Thanks, Agent Coulson_  
 _For all the things you've done_  
 _The battles that you've won_  
 _The enemies you neutralized with office supplies_  
 _And the assholes that you’ve stunned_  
 _I thank you so much_.”

By the end of the song, he was standing in directly in front of Phil, who had turned in his seat to watch the show. Clint let the throw fall to the floor. He was wearing a snug pair of purple boxer briefs and nothing else. Phil let his gaze sweep over him from head to toe, lingering on his arms and chest.

Clint straddled Phil’s lap, hands on his shoulders for balance. Phil grasped his hips, tilting his head back to look at him. Clint grinned.

“Happy birthday, Phil,” he said, and leaned in and kissed him softly. Phil returned the kiss, then leaned back and smiled.

“Thank you, Clint, but your timing is terrible. I have to leave in five minutes,” he said, but his hands moved to Clint’s ass and pulled him closer. _This_ was exactly the reason he’d hoped to avoid Clint’s annual birthday serenade until later, when he had time to properly show his appreciation.

“That was just a preview for tonight. To ensure you come home early.” Clint kissed him again, more deeply this time, before reluctantly pulling away and standing up. Phil allowed himself the pleasure of watching Clint bend over to pick up the discarded throw before he finished getting ready to leave for the day. It was his birthday, after all.


End file.
